Valentine Heart
by arashi wolf princess
Summary: Butch never thought he would drop the valentine card in the mail box to be sent to his secret crush. Harry great friends with Butch seem shock by the poem he seen in the card. Maybe a kiss will show he is Butch's valentine. request oneshot, fluff


**Arashi: This is a request for Vamprincess38 who wish to have a Butch/Harry oneshot. I never have done this type of pairing before so I don't know what to think of it really.**

**Disclaimer: Pokemon and Characters belong to Nintendo and Satoshi Tajiri. Harry Potter and affiliates solely belong to J.K. Rowling. I just own the plot and no money is made off this fic at all.**

Poem

Valentine Heart

Summary: Butch never thought he would drop the valentine card in the mail box to be sent to his secret crush. Harry great friends with Butch seem shock by the poem he seen in the card. Maybe a kiss will show he is Butch's valentine.

* * *

><p>Staring at the envelope in his hand, Butch sighs feeling like a damn idiot not sure if he should do this. How can he put the card in his best friend's mail box? Will he read it? Understand the message its saying? Will things be the same afterwards or straining that the friendship between him and Harry is over? So many questions run in the seventeen year old mind shoving the valentine card in Harry's locker before walking to his class trying not to roll his eyes at the lovey dove sight of everyone giving valentine cards out.<p>

"About time you get he, Batch," One of the other students call making him grind his teeth not realizing he's to busy staring at one of the other girls thinking he said the name right.

He growls under his breath, "Its Butch."

"James is busy staring at Jesse numbskull," A sweet voice of his best friend replies getting the green hair teen to stiffen. His mouth dries up, lump forming in his throat making it hard to breath as Harry gives him that sweet smile he likes to see. "I'm going to get a few more books I forgot to get. Tell the teacher I'll be a little late."

Butch nods getting a red head to raise a brow asking, "So you finally have the courage to tell him?"

"Shut up Ron," The teen replies sitting on his chair until the image of the valentine card and the poem he written just for Harry. He's truly screwed. He puts his head in his hands not wanting to see the expression in Harry's face once he comes back

* * *

><p>Walking out of the classroom, Harry didn't think much of the reason why Butch been a little late showing up. He figure the green hair teen finally found someone to date. The though of that has his heart twinge in pain. He sighs softly hating the idea but ignores it. It won't do him any good in that part. He's already having a hard time talking to the other with out blushing or stuttering.<p>

Can things be anymore harder? The raven hair teen reach his locker with a soft sigh hating the fact its Valentine's day and most likely will have secret admires sending him gifts. Much to his chagrin, he has letters, cards even candy in his locker. One of the envelops catches his interest of the softest shade of green. Curious he grabs it along with the books he needs before opening the envelope finding a paper and valentine's card. He reads the words of the card making him smile, 'Be mine.' then looks at the paper finding a poem with a small note in the end.

_Valentine Heart is what I want to call you._  
><em>You cause my heart to race faster in my chest,<em>  
><em>Breathing became harder to do when you are around<em>  
><em>Valentine will you accept my heart?<em>  
><em>Your eyes shine with every emotion you hold which causes my heart to race faster.<em>  
><em>Valentines comes and goes but it will be the day I would show my love.<em>  
><em>Heart always seems to be knowing if you are well. <em>  
><em>Can you? Will you?<em>  
><em>Will you be my Valentine Heart?<em>

_Is it hard to say from friends of a young age it can change? I'm still trying to understand when it did. If you could believe the words I want to say…Will you accept them? Will you push it away and never speak? Will our joking around end? That's not what I hope doesn't happen. What I'm trying to say is I fallen hard for you, Harry. In other words if I'm not clear I'm in love with you but afraid you will reject me._

_-Butch_

Harry rereads the poem finding it sweet despite the cheesiness of it which he knows isn't like Butch but he finds it sweet. His heart races faster as realization hits him. Butch feels the same for him as he does. A wide smile tugs on his lips walking back to class which hasn't begin since being a special day and the teacher feeling generous. Harry finds Butch staring at the white board in a daze. He goes over kissing him hard on the lips much too every one's shock.

"Yes I'll be your Valentine Heart and love you too," Harry whispers shyly only to have Butch kiss him back with cheers in the class over sounding the bell that class will begin.

* * *

><p><strong>Arashi: Fluff and ooc I know more for Butch. I never really have written anything on him before so I don't have much hope. *sweat drops* I hope you guys enjoy though just own the little poem is all. Please read and review.<strong>


End file.
